This invention relates to improvement of the appearances of the area for outdoor and indoor applications, specifically the invention is designed to create a decorative environment by using various lamp devices for lighting or illumination.
Current lamp type devices whether traditional or solar powered are not multi functional to satisfy the wide variety needs. Furthermore these lamps require a great deal of production processing and assembling procedures. The current invention of the lamp devices not only solves these problems but is also suitable for family and business use, or indoor and outdoor applications such as office or residential housing, public street lighting, park or forest preserve lighting, backyard path lighting, deck, wall or drive way illumination and also the lamp devices can be combined with additional structures.